The present disclosure is directed to navigation devices and systems. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to navigational processing for processing navigational data from one or more sources to geometrically reconfigure and/or transform the navigational data into linear representations.
Navigation systems are electronic, processor-based systems that aid in navigation. Navigation systems may be configured to be entirely on board a vehicle or vessel, or they may be located elsewhere (totally or partially) and communicate via radio or other signals with a vehicle or vessel, or they may use a combination of these methods. Navigation systems may also be configured within a portable device, such as a laptop, smart phone, tablet and the like. Navigation systems may be capable of containing maps, which may be displayed in human readable format via text or in a graphical format, determining a vehicle or vessel's location via sensors, maps, or information from external sources, providing suggested directions to a human in charge of a vehicle or vessel via text or speech, providing directions directly to an autonomous vehicle such as a robotic probe, providing information on nearby vehicles or vessels, or other hazards or obstacles, and providing information on traffic conditions and suggesting alternative directions.
Currently, navigation systems are limited in their ability to collect, process, and display locations that may be common between or among several sources. Furthermore, there are limitations in navigation systems for processing and organizing common destinations in a graphical representation that provides sufficient data and is readily understood by a user. Accordingly, technologies and techniques are needed to collect, process and display location data and to include additional information, such as geometries of routes, traffic flow, traffic incidents and travelling information about the locations.